Pete and Violet Continued
by petevioletfan
Summary: Since the season has ended I have decided to write a continuation of some of the important Pete and Violet scenes that occurred through out the forth season!
1. Chapter 1

"We should get married," he uttered, the words falling from his mouth before he even had time to think about what he was saying.

Violet stared up at him unable to voice a response immediately. She felt the sides of her mouth curl up into a smile. "What?" she asked, thrown by his question.

"Let's get married!" Pete repeated, still staring down at her eagerly awaiting a response.

"Are you serious?" Violet asked, almost excitedly as she rolled out from under Pete and sat up.

"Of course I'm serious, come on, we have a child, we're in love…let's just do it!" Pete seemed to be convinced.

"Pete" Violet said as she giggled. "We just got back together! Don't you think that would be a little impulsive?" She said as she pulled the sheet up around her.

"Maybe a little" Pete responded playfully. "But c'mon our relationship has always been impulsive. We slept together on an impulse, we had a child on an impulse, we broke up on an impulse, and look where we've ended up…in bed together on a Monday morning with our child sleeping down the hall. We can do this!"

Violet felt one of her trademark wide smiles take over her face as she looked down at Pete, desperately trying to convince her that it would work.

"Okay" she felt herself say, not entirely thinking about her response but feeling herself laugh after she answered.

"Okay?" Pete asked as he sat up and moved closer to Violet.

"Okay!" she said again as she placed her hands on either side of Pete's face and kissed him.

"We're getting married?" Pete asked as he pulled back from the kiss and stared at his soon to be bride.

"Looks that way" Violet playfully responded. She felt herself fall back to her side of the bed, staring at the ceiling. She never thought she would get married, but then again she never thought she would be a mother.

The couple laid in silence processing what they had just decided. Violet turned on her side so she was facing Pete. "When?" she asked.

"How bout today?" Pete responded excitedly.

Violet laughed. "Pete we're not getting married today. I don't want to be one of those couples that have a city hall wedding. If we're gonna get married, we're gonna do it in front of our friends and family, in front of our son!"

"Fine" Pete responded as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "How bout next weekend?"

"You really think we can pull it together in less then a week?" Violet asked curiously, still smiling.

"Why not?" Pete replied smugly.

Violet leaned over and pecked Pete before swinging her legs over the bed and pulling on Pete's oversized t-shirt as she walked to the bathroom.

"C'mon, we have to get to Dell's memorial. You ordered the grave stone, and everyone's gonna be wondering where we are if we don't hurry." Violet shouted from the bathroom as she started running the shower.

"Are we gonna tell everyone today?" Pete asked as he joined Violet in the bathroom and began to wash his face.

"I don't know, do you think we should? If we only have a week to plan this thing we might as well get the ball rolling" she said. "But what about Addison…do you think she'll be offended?"

"I don't know, she knows we're together. It can't be that big of a shock. Plus I think she's too busy worrying about things with Sam right now she probably won't even care. Cooper is who I'm worried about." Pete said as Violet hopped in the shower.

"Oh my god I didn't even think about Cooper" Violet responded rather loudly to be heard over the running water.

"He'll definitely think it's too fast, but screw him" Pete stated rather casually "We're getting married!" he shouted, as if he wanted more than just Violet to hear.

Violet didn't respond but simply smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

As the traditional music commenced Violet could feel herself start to shake. Her legs felt like lead beneath her as she made her way down the aisle. She knew she shouldn't have listened to Cooper. She wanted this…right? As she watched the familiar faces of her friends grow closer with each step she took, she couldn't help but second-guess.

Her eyes moved to her son, enjoyably bouncing in the arms of her colleague. Her sight then drifted to Pete. As she caught his eye she could see the smile on his face grow bigger. She knew how much this wedding meant to him. It had seemed like everything was finally working, like things would maybe turn out to be the way they were supposed to be.

She could feel her legs grow still as she stopped making her way towards him. She stood there for a moment, staring at the uneasy faces of her friends. She saw Pete's smile disappear as he impatiently waited for her to continue walking.

She had spent an entire year running from Pete and she knew it would break him if she ran again. But even though she wanted to stay she could feel herself turn away from the man she loved and once again run from everything that mattered the most.

It seemed like just seconds before Cooper entered the room behind her. After a brief encounter that involved him once again trying to convince her to back out of the wedding she heard the door open.

She didn't know how to react when she looked at him.

"Could you give us a minute?" Pete demanded as Cooper escaped from the room.

Violet could feel her eyes sink to the floor, embarrassed and nervous about how Pete was going to react.

She stayed silent, fully expecting him to angrily voice his opinion. However, he started approaching until they stood just inches apart.

His eyes didn't leave hers as he reached his right hand up to her face and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. It was then that Violet felt herself sigh in relief that he hadn't chosen to give up on her yet. She moved her face closer to his, their foreheads now resting against each other. This simple action providing Violet with the comfort she needed to make her decision.

She felt his hands grab hers. He always seemed to have a way of making her feel safe when she couldn't be more afraid. She knew she was a fool to run away from that feeling last year and quickly convinced herself she wouldn't do it again.

She felt Pete pull away, staring at her waiting for her answer. Before her eyes even met his again she could feel herself smile, knowing she was finally ready. As he returned her smile she knew things would be okay.

Pete grabbed her hand in his and began to exit the room. "You sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure" Violet responded as they again approached the aisle her arm in his, sensing a feeling of relief buzz through the room as they prepared for the future.

Once everyone was settled in their seats at the reception Cooper stood up, tapping his silverware against his glass and declaring a toast.

"Cooper, you don't have to toast, it's fine" Violet whispered casually as she tugged on her best friend's sleeve.

"Shhh," Cooper said as he stood up straight, demanding the attention of the room.

Violet grabbed Pete's hand under the table as she looked at him nervously. The alcohol was beginning to affect everyone and she couldn't help but grow increasing nervous, as the room grew quieter.

"As most of you know, I'm Violet's maid of honor here tonight…and while most men might take that to be an emasculating role, I couldn't have been happier when she asked me." Violet could feel herself smile as she tightened her grip on Pete's hand. Maybe this toast wouldn't' be so bad after all. "I've known Pete and Violet for twelve years, and while I never would have predicted their relationship a couple of years ago…they now seem oddly perfect for each other." Cooper paused as he thought about how to continue. "I always thought I knew Violet better then anyone else, but I think Pete might take the cake these days." Violet could feel herself laugh as she looked at Pete admirably. "They seem to understand each other in a weird sort of way, and while I always thought they were too different to make things work, they seem to be a perfect demonstration of opposites attract. So I would like to toast to two of my closest friends, and while I haven't always been the most supportive," with this he looked at Violet, obviously referring to recent history "I wish them the best of luck, and a lifetime of happiness together." Cooper then raised his glass, "to Pete and Violet!"

As Cooper finished his toast he almost began to choke up. Violet was his best friend, and while he knew they would always be close things would inevitably change. As he sat back down he looked to his left to see a tear in the corner of Violet's eye. "Thank you" she declared as she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

From his other side he could feel Charlotte squeeze his hand "that was great Coop."

As people once again began to converse, Pete and Violet kissed, quickly forgetting about the guests they were supposed to entertain.

"Maybe we should…"

"Go talk to the guests?"

The two playfully laughed as Pete pecked Violet's cheek and rose from the table. The reception continued for hours as people continued to celebrate Pete and Violet's second chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet could feel the alcohol finally start to take effect as she stepped through her front door after drinks with Cooper.

It had been a long day at the practice, and the constant bickering between her best friend and her husband didn't help matters.

After she had run after Cooper today, and left Pete standing confused in her office she wasn't expecting him to be in the best mood. As she struggled trying to remove her shoes she could hear Pete descend the stairs.

"Hi" Violet smiled as she looked up.

"Where have you been, it's like eight o'clock Violet!"

"I went for a drink with Cooper after my last patient" Violet responded guiltily as she finally removed her left shoe.

"You went for a drink with Cooper…?" Pete said, clearly unimpressed.

Violet made her way towards the living room, quickly grabbing the dining room table in an attempt to steady herself. "Pete…" Violet struggled trying to find the right words "he's my best friend! And he's having trouble adjusting to us being married!"

"Violet I understand he's your best friend, but there's a line, and things are obviously going to change now that we're together!" Pete argued.

"Okay, I get that but it's not like you and I are spending any less time together."

"Violet, he's over here watching TV at least three nights a week, he comes in here with no regard to what we might be doing, he texts you all hours of the day and he calls every morning and every night!"

"I guess…when you say it like that." Violet responded, quickly realizing that their friendship might be a little overwhelming. She took a step towards Pete reaching out and playing with the top button on his shirt.

They were now standing just inches apart. Pete reached down and tilted Violet's chin upwards. "I want you all to myself" he stated, smiling.

Violet leaned in and kissed her husband. "Cooper's nowhere in sight right now…" Violet whispered as Pete moved his kisses down to her neck.

"Let's take advantage then" Pete responded, moving a still tipsy Violet over to the couch.

They began undressing each other rather quickly, enjoying what they believed was some much needed alone time.

However, it was merely minutes before Cooper's loud yelp interrupted everything.

"What are you doing here?" Pete yelled, trying to cover his naked wife the best he could.

"Charlotte threw a drink in my face!" Cooper replied, shielding his eyes from the couple.

After a brief silence it was Violet who spoke up. "Get out" she said seriously as Cooper turned on his heel.

Almost immediately Pete climbed off Violet and chased her best friend out of the house, eager for him to leave them alone.

After she heard the door close she knew it would only be seconds before Pete once again tried to prove his point.

"Interrupting our makeup sex?" Pete yelled, clearly unimpressed.

Violet tried her best to defend herself, growing increasingly angry with Pete ordering her around.

"You want obedience…get a dog!" Violet stated firmly, before she grabbed the nearest blanket and made her way upstairs.

"Violet!" Pete yelled as she walked away. He quickly grabbed their clothes from the floor and followed his wife to their bedroom.

He found her in the bathroom washing her face. "Vi" he whispered. "I'm not trying to order you around, I just want you to understand what I'm saying."

As Violet dried her face with the nearest towel she leaned against their bathroom counter staring at her husband. "Pete, my parents always used to order each other around, and I told myself as a child that I would never grow up and have a marriage like that." Violet said, clearly revealing a part of her childhood she didn't like to revisit.

Pete not used to hearing about Violet's parents was instantly intrigued.

"I convinced myself very early on that I would never let a man talk to me the way my father talked to my mother. They are probably the reason I've spent nearly my entire life thinking I would never get married." She paused. "Look…I know things need to change with Cooper just please don't tell me what to do." Violet pleaded.

"Okay" he said as he extended his arm forward and pulled Violet into a hug. "I won't." he whispered as he felt her nuzzle into his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Violet and Cooper had adjusted their friendship and things seemed to be operating more smoothly for everyone. Of course she missed him coming over unannounced, and sometimes just being there for mindless conversation, but she knew Pete and Charlotte were much happier with this new arrangement.

As Violet pulled herself out of bed on Wednesday morning she quickly made her way across the hall to her son's room. "Pete I'll go start on breakfast!" she yelled loud enough so he could hear her from their bedroom.

She descended the stairs, Lucas in tow, and could feel him fuss as he gradually became adjusted to the morning light. Violet placed Lucas in his high chair and turned on the coffee maker before she opened the fridge and contemplated what to feed him this morning. "What do you want for breakfast, my baby?" she could hear herself say, obviously not expecting her son to respond. He simply mumbled, leaving Violet to decide on her own.

It was then that she heard Pete enter the kitchen. "Morning" he said as he leaned over and kissed the top of Violet's head while she was still bent down looking in the fridge. "Morning big man" he continued as he pulled Lucas from his high chair and swung the small child around, eliciting constant laughter from the boy.

"Vi, my friend Gibby asked us over for dinner tonight." Pete said, still entertaining the child.

This caused Violet to finally remove her nose from the fridge and turn around. She closed the fridge door and leaned against it crossing her arms. "You have other friends?" she teased playfully, smiling.

"How do I not know about this friend of yours?" she asked curiously.

"I dunno, we used to work together when I did doctors without borders. I haven't seen him in years actually, but he said he's back in town and wants to catch up." Pete responded as he began feeding Lucas some fruit he pulled from the nearby basket. "When I told him I got married he seemed pretty excited about meeting you."

"I guess we haven't had a night out in a while" Violet smiled. "I'll ask Coop and Charlotte if they wanna watch Lucas for the night." She said as she tousled Pete's hair and flicked off the coffee maker. "Now let's get ready for work."

Their dinner with Gibby had been great; it had been a while since Violet had seen Pete so enthused about his past. She felt like he didn't often talk about his years of working overseas, so it was nice to see him get so excited about those days. However, the night had ended eventfully, and after driving home alone, Violet could not help but worry herself sick that Gibby's influence would somehow affect Pete.

After she picked up Lucas from Cooper's he could not rest, leaving Violet to suffer through another sleepless night. She had an exceptionally early patient the next day, therefore escaped from the house without waking Pete, who seemed to have snuck in sometime while she was actually asleep.

It wasn't until she was talking to Sheldon about the events of the previous night that she saw her husband. She was blabbing incessantly about her worries concerning Pete's involvement in Gibby's illegal practices when he entered the kitchen.

"The risk of staff infection is huge…"

"Yeah cause no one's ever gotten a staff infection in a hospital" Pete said sarcastically as he headed straight for the coffee and brushed his wife's arm.

As Sheldon made a fast escape from the kitchen, Pete continued his defense. Violet desperately tried to make Pete understand that Gibby's intentions were selfish, and that Pete was risking everything getting involved, however he didn't seem to comprehend the seriousness of the situation, thinking he was simply helping others.

After an entire day of thinking about Pete's situation with Gibby Violet decided to get Cooper's advice.

As they walked along the street of the practice Violet concluded that she wanted Pete to be happy, however didn't want it to come at any cost.

Therefore after she returned from her walk with Cooper, she was taken aback by Pete's presence in the lab.

"What are you doing?" Immediately questioning Pete's intentions as he fished around the practice collecting supplies.

"Gibby called, he has an emergency." Pete responded casually, still not understanding the severity of his actions.

This prompted Violet to speak up. She quickly tried to encourage Pete to talk to her, and explain why he would risk everything for this old friend he hasn't seen in years. While she knew it might be selfish, she was thinking of herself and Lucas, and how Pete was risking his family for simply a rush.

Violet tried to relate her past in psychiatry, but Pete was not having it. "Don't wait up" he said, brushing past his wife in a rush to get to Gibby's emergency.

She was growing continually frustrated and with no more patients coming in Violet decided to make a quick escape home.

She didn't realize how angry she probably looked until she almost bumped in to Charlotte while in a rush to get to the elevator.

"Turner! Everything okay?" she asked grabbing her arm and forcing Violet to turn around.

Violet paused, not knowing if she wanted to confide in Charlotte at this very moment. "Yeah, I'm fine." She responded, turning around to continue walking away.

"Fine, if you don't wanna talk, I won't make you." Charlotte whispered as she turned aswell.

Violet stopped walking, thinking maybe she did need some outside advice. "Pete is being so stupid! I can't watch him just throw everything away for his old friend. It's ridiculous!"

Charlotte approached Violet, obviously briefed by Cooper on the woman's problems, "just let him be, he'll realize what he's doin soon enough."

Charlotte's words resonated with Violet as she drove home. She knew Pete would come to his senses eventually she just didn't want it to be too late. She sent the nanny home and put Lucas to bed, and before long she heard the keys fumble in the door, knowing Pete was home. She knew he told her not to wait up, but she had to ensure he was okay before she tried to attempt sleeping.

"You okay?" Violet asked as her husband entered the living room and made his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah" he responded, nodding.

"Listen, I've been thinking of picking up some emergency room shifts. Get back to critical care." Pete stated. "If we can make it work with your schedule and Lucas." He waited to get his wife's approval.

It was then that Violet realized this whole time that Pete was simply looking for the rush. He missed the excitement of helping people spontaneously. He needed more then simply his eastern medicine at the practice.

"We'll make it work." Violet could hear herself say as she smiled. She continued to clean up the crayons that Lucas had strewn all over the table. She felt his arms wrap around her torso and pull her into a hug. She felt so comforted as he kissed her cheek and rested his head in her shoulder. It seemed as if he was ensuring her that he wasn't going anywhere, that he wouldn't risk their family for anything.

As he loosened his embrace Violet turned around giving her husband a quick peck "I'm proud of you." she whispered before she continued to pick up Lucas's toys from around the room.

"What happened tonight?" she asked, knowing something must have triggered Pete to leave Gibby's all together.

Pete paused, not wanting to scare his wife by telling her what he had just been through. "Well it turned out Gibby was trying to save a young girl who had just been shot. Her boyfriend was freaking out, talking to Gibby about some deal they had to not seek actual medical attention." Pete helped Violet by picking up some of Lucas's toys and throwing them in their chest. "Anyway, when I told him it was necessary his girlfriend be taken to a hospital, he freaked out and…pulled a gun on me."

"What!" Violet said louder than she intended to. She dropped the toy she had been holding. "You were held at gunpoint tonight and you didn't decide to tell me until now!"

"Well I didn't want to scare you! I'm fine." Pete stated.

"Thank god you're fine! No more of this adrenaline stuff, go into the ER tomorrow and maybe I'll finally get some sleep and stop worrying." Violet said as she threw the last of the toys in their chest. "Now let's go to bed."


	5. Chapter 5

As Violet watched the elevators close on Aunt Monica she immediately looked to Betsey, the young girl who now had no one. Violet bent down so she was at Betsey's level. "Sweetie, do you wanna come to my office and play?" Betsey simply nodded her head.

Violet got her settled, and allowed her to play with Lucas's toys which seemed to be strewn all over her office these days. As the majority of the practice looked in on Betsey from the hall they discussed what would in the girl's best interest.

Violet could feel herself growing increasingly defensive when realizing that all Betsey needed was help. Pete was in the ER, and she would need to talk to him eventually but she didn't see the harm in inviting Betsey to stay with them, at least for right now.

Therefore, after Betsey agreed to come home with Violet she quickly wrapped up her last patient of the day and took the girl home. It was late afternoon and Violet wasn't expecting to see Pete home from the ER until late. However, as they walked through the front door she was surprised to see her husband on the floor playing with their son.

"Hey, what are you doing home?" She could hear herself say as Pete looked up.

"Slow day at the ER" he responded, before noticing Betsey who was trying her best to hide behind Violet's legs.

"Hey sweetie" Pete said as he rose from the floor and walked towards her. "Is that who I think it is?" playfully trying to make Betsey feel better.

"You remember Pete right Betsey?" Violet asked as Pete kneeled down and pulled Betsey into a hug.

"Hi" Betsey said shyly, remembering that the last time she talked to Pete was when he told her about her dad.

"We missed you around here" Pete whispered trying to make the girl feel welcome. As Lucas made a noise trying to get some of his parent's attention back on him, Violet grabbed Betsey's hand and brought her into the living room.

"Betsey this is Lucas. This is our son." She said as she flashed a quick smile towards Pete.

"Hi Lucas" Betsey said as she got closer to the boy.

There was a short pause. "Do you think you could watch Lucas while I go talk to Pete for a minute?" Violet asked the girl. Betsey nodded.

Violet grabbed Pete's hand and led him towards the kitchen. As the door shut behind them Violet turned so she was facing her husband.

"What's going on?" he demanded, still curious as to why the little girl had come home with his wife.

"Her aunt dropped her off at the practice this morning. I wanted to call you but I knew you were probably busy at the ER."

"Are you okay?" he asked Violet, rubbing her arm. He knew this whole thing must have been taking its toll on her after what she had been through last year.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just didn't know what to say…so I told her she could spend the night here with us." Violet was telling him but also phrasing it like a question just to make sure he was okay with the idea.

"Alright, yeah. I just don't want you to worry about this okay, we'll find her someone." Pete sounded convinced as he pulled his wife into his arms. "Come here" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

He couldn't see the expression on Violet's face, but she couldn't stop thinking that maybe Betsey's someone could be them.

* * *

><p>The next morning after Violet had felt her heart skip a beat when Lucas was absent from his crib she left the kids to watch cartoons and followed her husband to the kitchen.<p>

"So what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?" he responded, starting on breakfast.

"About Betsey? Is she going to stay with us for awhile?" Violet asked almost excitedly.

Pete turned around and stared at her. "Vi you know as well as I do that we can't keep moving her around, she needs a stable family. We can't keep her here for a while and then put her in the system." Pete reasoned.

"I guess we should probably talk to everyone about this before we decide what we're going to do." Violet said, leaning against the counter.

Pete looked at his wife. She might have thought she was hiding it well but Pete knew she was desperate to give Betsey a home, and while he was trying his best to avoid actually talking about it, he didn't think they could handle adopting Betsey right now.

"Things will work out Vi" Pete said as he exited the kitchen and made his way upstairs.

Violet could feel her eyes well with tears as she sat on her living room couch thinking about the events of the past few days. Her and Pete had just come to an understanding, and while she thought about them putting Betsey in the system she couldn't help by think about the little girl's father.

"I miss Dell," she stated as she continued to cry.

Almost immediately she could feel Pete's arm slide around her arm and could feel his hand take hers, in a desperate attempt to comfort his wife.

"I miss him too," Pete whispered as he grew increasing sad about saying goodbye to Dell's daughter. However, he knew it was best for his family.

Violet maneuvered out of Pete's embrace and turned to face him on the couch. "Do you remember how Naomi would always watch him walk in topless after surfing?" Violet giggled, thinking about the memory.

"How about when he first told us he married Heather, and how you were trying to convince me to join in on that marriage intervention." Pete smiled as he thought about it.

"Guess being married isn't that bad after all" Violet responded playfully as she grinned.

There was a short pause. "Dell did our ultrasound" Pete said as he broke the silence. He looked back fondly on the memory. He still remembered Violet's smile after they realized it was a boy.

"You okay?" Pete asked, hoping that recalling some memories of Dell helped her see how great he was.

"Yeah I'm good."


	6. Chapter 6

As Pete brushed by her she extended her arm, hoping to hold him back and explain why he didn't tell her this earlier. Her therapeutic tendencies kicked in, and while she knew this wasn't one of her patients, this was her husband…she still needed answers.

Violet wanted him to talk to her. As she watched him make his way upstairs she thought about the occurrences of the last few days and the hints that now made so much sense. However, there was so much left unsaid and while she was too shocked to say anything while he told her, she knew she needed to know more if she was going to succeed in helping him.

After a few minutes she made sure the door was locked and the lights were off before following Pete upstairs to their bedroom.

After she checked that Lucas was sound asleep she entered the room to find Pete already in his pajamas reading a book in bed. She didn't say anything as she grabbed her pajamas from the nearest drawer and quickly changed. After she escaped to the bathroom and brushed her teeth she made her way to her side of the bed and climbed in beside her husband.

She put on her glasses, which sat on the bedside table and turned to face Pete. After he noticed her staring he put down his book and sat up.

"What Violet?" he asked.

Violet paused, contemplating whether she should even say anything at all. She inhaled, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked rather loudly.

"Because it never came up! You didn't ask, so I didn't tell." Pete explained.

"Pete, I've known you for over a decade, we've been…" she paused trying to think of the right label "…whatever we were, for the last couple years and you didn't think it was necessary to talk about your family?"

"Oh like you talk about your family." Pete responded, making a valid point. "You don't seem to think it's necessary to tell me about your parents."

"Okay but if something important happened with them I would tell you."

"So being in jail is important? Violet she's been locked up since I was a kid, that's the only life I know." Pete struggled trying to explain the situation. "Look I only told you because I already lost one family, and I don't want to risk another. I don't want you helping prisoners Violet…you don't know what they're capable of."

"Pete, I'm fine. I'm done helping Louis, but now I want to help you…we should talk about this." She explained, inching closer to him, trying to offer him support.

"They don't matter Violet! There's nothing to talk about." He stated as he picked up his book and continued reading.

"Fine, but you're going to need to tell me eventually Pete." Violet stated as she picked up her book and the two read in silence.

The next morning Pete could feel his eyes open as the sunlight streamed through the nearby window. His arm was slung around Violet, leaving practically his entire side of the bed empty.

For a brief moment Pete forgot about their conversation the previous night, and how eager Violet had been for him to open up. As far back as he could remember Violet had always been his outlet. He felt like he could depend on her to tell him the truth and help him. While he knew that was her job he always thought of it as more then that. Then after they got together he realized just how much he needed her.

But this was different; his childhood wasn't something he talked about with anyone. Violet had always told him he was angry, and he had always assumed that anger had stemmed from his youth.

Just then he could feel Violet move slightly beside him. She moaned as she gradually became adjusted to the morning light. "Hi" she whispered as she rolled around to face him.

Pete leaned in and kissed her.

Violet laughed as she pulled away. "Pete give me a second, I've barely opened my eyes!"

"You seem awake now" he smiled as he kissed her again.

In between kisses Violet tried her best to speak up. "Pete, we have to talk about last night."

"Violet, I told you I don't want to talk about it." Pete proclaimed as he began kissing her neck.

She lightly pushed Pete off of her and sat up. "Pete you know me. You can't just tell me something like that and expect the conversation to end there…"

He paused and looked into her eyes. He looked so vulnerable staring back at her, and it was the first time since he mentioned it that she could see the pain in his eyes. Knowing she should back off she leaned in and kissed him. "Maybe later" she smiled as she pulled him down and continued their morning routine.


End file.
